Hally Lennings and her Personal TEOTWAWKI
by ASKAbby
Summary: Invisible, nerdy Hally Lennings is identical twins with popular, quirky, fun, confident Jenna Lennings. But how can someone who looks JUST like you be so different. When the girls have to move, Jenna sees it as a way to spread her popularity, but Hally sees it as the end of her world, she has to go through the pain of falling under her sister's shadow yet again.


Hally Lennings and Her Personal TEOTWAWKI:

Chapter One

Note: This is not actually fanfic, this is just a story I wrote.

I climb down the steps of Jacten Middle School's canary yellow school bus onto the dusty, beaten down sidewalk at the end of the dead end community of Kick Drive. I cross the street and head down the road to the back of our little cul-de-sac where our little house sit. Mrs. Yittle, the sweet old lady who lives in front waves to me. She begins her usual rant about my clothing or our generation.

"Hally, dearie, those trousers are far too short on you. You're growing so fast they're barely able to be seen!" she exclaims. I pull on the edges of my short-shorts.

"No, Mrs. Yittle, they're meant to be that way. They're called short-shorts remember?" I say.

She laughed. "Your generation is so new to me with your short-shorts, skinny pants and baggy shirts. Not to mention your fancy new gadgets." She smiled at me.

"Yes, well, one day you will get used to it." I grin.

"Well, I certainly hope so. But for now I am happy to just go take a nap in my quiet home. Good night, Hally."

"Good night Mrs. Yittle. Sleep well."

I continue walking. Mr. Heigs is mowing his lawn. He waves. I wave back, trying not to get grass in my mouth as it floated through the air. I run the rest of the way, knowing I am going to be late. Finally I turn the corner, and it our house.

Our house is a small green one-story with a tiny shed on the side connected. Dad's silver Chevrolet is parked outside, along with Mom's green Toyota and the beaten up old Ford Escort Dad is fixing up for Jenna and I to share when we are old enough to drive. He can't wait to teach us.

I smile. Home. I love it. I open our white front door, which sticks, like always. I ram my shoulder into it and it swings inward, giving way. I shut the door behind me. I go down the hallway to the room I share with Jenna. Our house has two bedrooms, one bathroom, and a galley kitchen. But it's all we can afford right now.

I open the door to our room, revealing our bunk bed. It has silver frames, resulting in clanks whenever we stub our toe or drop something on it. The bottom bunk is Jenna's and it has messy clumps of purple and black striped blankets lying all over her bed. In the midst of this mess is Jenna, on her stomach, texting with her purple Blackberry.

I fling my tan flap backpack up onto the differing shades of pink of my bed sheets on the top bunk. I hang my thin sky blue jacket on one of the golden hooks on our mint green walls. I love the color because it looks good with my sheets, although it doesn't match our beat up old blue dresser, which for some reason, Jenna thought matched her sheets.

I sigh and climb the ladder to my bed. I open the main flap and pull out my English notebook and pink Blackberry.

"Who are you texting?" I call down to Jenna.

"This new boy I met." she smiled.

I gasp and swing down so I am hanging upside down from my bunk looking at her. "I want ALL the deets! Name, age, cuteness on a scale of 1 to 10!" I cry. I have had boyfriends in the past but Jenna had taken longer to get used to boys and still hasn't had her first kiss yet.

"Wellllll…his name is Kendall Austins, he's our age, and I'd give him aaaaaaaaa…nine."

"OMG! Future first boyfriend material?!" I question.

"Possibly…" she trails off shyly.

"EEEEEEEEEEE!" I shriek. "So are you arranging?!"

"NO!" she pauses. "YES! EEEEEEEEE!"

"EEEEEEEEE!"

Someone knocked on our door.

"Girls, can I come in?" It's Mom.

"Yeah." I say, silencing my shrieks and flipping back up to my bed where I turn my notebook to my homework for tonight.

"Sure." Jenna says, collapsing back onto her bunk with her phone.

Mom slowly opens our bedroom door. She has an H&M shopping bag in her hand.

"I have a surprise!" She squeaks.

"MOM! OH MY GOD!" We both squeal, climbing off our bunks to meet her.

"I got a good pay day and thought you guys could use a new sundress to wear." she grins.

"Mom, this is great, but you didn't have to do this. We know we're tight on money. Hally and I are really good at thrift shopping on our own with our own money." Jenna said sympathetically.

"Yeah." I add in.

"I know girls. It just felt right that for once, as the parent, I bought you something." Mom grinned. She pulled out a short sleeve dark purple sundress with black butterflies. Jenna grinned and squealed as she gathered the sundress into her hands. I gave mom a small smile and sat down on Jenna's bed. But quickly jumped back up after mom pulled out a sky blue sundress with thick straps and accessorized with a weaved brown leather belt at the waistline. I jump up squealing while Jenna wrinkles up her nose at the cheery blue dress. I roll my eyes and hug my mom. She smiles.

"Dinner in five minutes, love you." she said, and left the room with a smile still lingering on her face.

(End of Chapter One)


End file.
